


The Collection: Hetalia stories

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All ze countries, Angst (probably), Fluff, Happy, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, One-Shot, Sad, Story, collection, idk - Freeform, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?!"<br/>"Yes, you heard correctly. I am going to be sharing the ideas and stories in my head!"<br/>"Oh gosh. . . you sure?"<br/>"YES! Now go away!"<br/>~...~<br/>Welcome to the Collection!<br/>Almost as large as Prussia's diary (not really, nothing's that big XD), and full of AU's and ships, this is probably going to turn out badly, and leave some fan crying, but who cares?<br/>The Collection will hold only Hetalia stories and one-shots, so no Fairy Tail, SAO, AoT, HoO, or anything else!<br/>I hope you enjoy!~<br/>(More info in the introduction chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the Collection

Hello! I am Kota, the author of this glorious book, or as I call it, the Collection.  
This will feature Hetalia one-shots and short stories, all of which I will have written.  
Some will be based off of a Hetalia headcanon I have, which will be posted in the notes after the chapter, as well as what I'm planning to write next (if I'm even planning anything).  
Not all of these will be based around ships, but the ones that will be will have fluff, angst, you name it!. . . Unless it's smut.  
I REFUSE to write smut. I would personally like to keep what little innocence I have left, and will NOT imply it. That stuff is for married couples only (So, an exception being if it was a human AU where two characters got married, the most I'll do is say they "went to the bedroom", okay?)  
And the ones that WON'T have couples could focus on basically anything!  
I will try not to add OCs, but I'm the type of person who makes Hetalia-themed characters (I have Vilnius, Paris, New Prussia, Ohio, Florida, Colorado, California, and a fake country I made up called Rayl) and uses them, not only as more people to make ships, but as characters in stories, so those will appear in some of the stories. (I will probably make a character book thing where I describe all of my characters so you can understand what their personalities are like and stuff)  
And in the chapter before, I will NOT mention the theme of the next chapter. So, I won't say whether it's a couple or not, whether it's angsty or fluffy, or anything. I would like some of you to be surprised with what happens, because it will be completely random.  
Also, I MIGHT take requests, it mainly depends on what the request is, if I feel I can write it, and whether or not I ship whatever ship you want it to be (If you include a ship). But don't worry, I ship a lot of things, so there should hopefully be no problem with shipping it!  
Also, there are a couple characters I know NOTHING about (Ex. Australia, the Asians other than China and Japan, etc.), and so don't expect writing about them.  
But, please enjoy! I promise, I won't bite! Some of the characters might, but you don't need to worry about a single thing! Just sit back and enjoy the stories!  
Unless it's sad. Then you have a right not to enjoy it and chew me out while you're crying about it because I most likely will write it and then read it like 10 times or something, all while keeping no expression on my face and not feeling sad at all.  
But I'm going to stop blabbering and let you enjoy the stories now! (Unless I haven't written them)  
Bai!


	2. Italy's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision has to be made between the Italy brothers, but not a good one.  
> A VERY bad decision.

"W-what?"

"Hey, you, what are you talking about?"

That was the Italy brothers' reactions when they heard it. A simple thing to say, but one that was dangerous in many ways, not just one.

"Do I really have to repeat it? Having two of you isn't necessary anymore, and one of you needs to die. You have a month to decide who it will be, and no, you can't both kill yourselves, this will only work for one of you. The other's wounds will heal and they will continue to represent Italy. I don't care which one it is, we just only need one of you for Italy now."

And with that, the man in front of them stood up, grabbed several sheets of paper, and walked away.

"Did that man really call us in here just to tell us that?"

Veneziano asked. "I don't want to have to make a decision, fratello!"

"Yeah, I know," Romano replied. "But, really, do we have a choice? If we don't do this with our own will, they're probably just going to kill one of us instead."

Veneziano frowned as he glanced at Romano. He

didn't want his fratello to die, but he didn't want to either. He sighed and stood up.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go find Japan and Germany!" Even though the happiness in his voice was faked, and obviously faked for that matter, Romano didn't say anything about it, he just sat there silently, looking like he was thinking carefully.

And It frightened Veneziano a bit, as he hoped that Romano wasn't considering what he thought he was.

~...~

"Germany! Japan!" Veneziano ran up to the two countries, who were chatting about something.

"Italy?" Japan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I have really bad news! And I need to know what to do!" Yes, just by looking at his face, one could tell that Veneziano did have something bad to say. He was bad at hiding his expression, so it was often very easy to guess what was on his mind.

"What's the news?" Germany asked, a bit curious as to what Veneziano was going to say.

"W-well, fratello and I were just told by a weird guy that one of us was no longer needed. H-he said that we had a month to decide for one of us to die, a-and I'm scared!"

Veneziano looked like he was about to cry. "But I don't want either o-of us t-to die!"

Germany and Japan were both shocked. The situation was a terrible one, indeed. Either one of their close friends would die, or his brother would instead, which Germany and Japan would both be fine with, but it was his BROTHER. If that were to happen, well, Veneziano might never be the same again. Even if Romano was a jerk, Veneziano still loved him (Not as much as he loves Germany tho XD), and they wouldn't want to have to see their friend go through that.

"It's an impossible choice," Japan muttered. "But, Italy, can't you just not do anything?"

Italy shook his head and looked down at his feet, seemingly about to cry. "I've already thought of that, but it wouldn't work. If we personally didn't do it, they'd probably choose one of us and kill us, and even if I pretended Roma chose to die they could still kill me and know that I lied! It only works for one of us, so if Roma really were dead, I would just be healed!" Silence settled in as the three stood there, none willing to say a word.

None of them knew what to do. "A-anyway," Veneziano stuttered out. "I think I-I'm just going to go home and think about it. Goodbye, guys."

Veneziano turned around sharply and walked away before Japan or Germany even had a chance to reply, and the two that were left standing there shared a glance, one filled with worry. Not just for their friend, but of what was to happen in the next month.

~...~

About a week had passed, and Veneziano and Romano tried to pretend that nothing was happening, that one of them WASN'T going to die within the next three weeks. However, it didn't work. Many other countries, especially the other Europeans, had heard what was happening by that point, and several of them assumed that Romano was going to be the one to die. After all, nobody even viewed him as a part of Italy, simply calling Veneziano by the name of his full country, even if he was only the northern part. They even told him, when Veneziano wasn't around of course, that he should just do it, and let Veneziano live.

And he was starting to believe that it would be better. After all, nobody likes second best, right? They prefer his stupid fratello, they all do. He's nicer, he doesn't fight back, he can actually do things right, the whole thought of it depressed Romano.

"Maybe I should just end it," he muttered one day while sitting at his table, absently munching on a tomato. "They would prefer that, wouldn't they? After all, Veneziano's always been the special one."

Romano thought he was alone as he spoke his thoughts, but he wasn't. Standing right outside of the door, was Veneziano, who originally was going to make pasta to take his mind off of the decision to be made. But he stopped ans listened as he hear his brother's mumbling. And when he listened, he broke down into silent sobs, wishing that he didn't have to go through this.

Veneziano turned around and went upstairs, into his room, despite being scared. He was monophobic, and could rarely stand to be alone, which is why he usually slept in his brother's bed, and always went to a friend's when his only other option was being alone, so being the only one inside his room freaked him out a bit more than a little. Still, he took a deep breath, and stepped towards his desk, staring down at the contents on top of it. 

And he kept telling himself everything was going to be okay, even if he knew it would not.

~...~

"Hey, Roma!" Another week had passed, and Veneziano seemed to be back to his normal behavior, even if he was just pretending.

"What do you want?" Romano asked rather grumpily. For the past week, Veneziano hadn't left him alone, and he didn't have time to just end it all. He wanted to, but it was almost as if Veneziano's goal was to make sure he didn't do anything.

"There's something I have to give to you, and a place I have to take you, but you can't read what I'm giving to you until we've gone, okay?"

Romano sighed. "Fine. Now, where're we going?"

"Don't be impatient! I just need to grab something, and then we'll go!"

Romano rolled his eyes as Veneziano walked up the steps to his room, the happy demeanor fading with each step. But he still smiled, even if one of them was going to die. Even if it was a fake smile, he was still smiling.

He quickly grabbed the most precious object he had at the moment. If he forgot it, everything would fail horribly. He NEEDED it with him when he went to the place with Romano. it was part of the plan. And just as quickly, he stuffed that object into his pocket, pleased that the fabric pocket was big enough that it appeared nothing was there. 

And with that, he happily skipped back down the stairs, handing Romano the thing he told him not to open, a letter, and walking outside, Romano following closely behind, and staring weirdly at the closed envelope he was holding. He wanted to open it, but he supposed he could wait.

"Um, fratello, why're we going into an alley?"

"Well, Roma, if I remember correctly, this is a shortcut!" There was something wrong with Veneziano's voice, it sounded a bit strained and worried, but Romano didn't know why. She followed, but stopped as he saw the dead end. Veneziano was in the shadows, and facing away from Romano, so he couldn't see his expression.

"Oops," he muttered. "Look's like this isn't a shortcut." The was a pause, and Veneziano spoke again. "You know, Romano, in a minute you can open that letter of yours."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Roma, I-I'm sorry." Veneziano paused and pulled something out of his pocket, but Romano couldn't identify it. "I-I just hope you know, fratello, t-that I love you. N-no matter w-what, you'll always b-be my brother."

He turned around and faced Romano as tears fell down his face, and Romano's eyes widened as he saw what Veneziano was holding. But, before he could get to him, a BANG! sounded, and Veneziano fell to the ground, the pistol that he had pressed up to his own head falling to the ground. Romano struggled to catch him before he hit the concrete, and he looked down at the now lifeless face that belonged to his brother. 

And he cried. He cried so, so much for his brother.

But the worst part was that Veneziano had a smile on his face, the slightest of smiles. He had died happy, knowing that Romano would be able to live on.

But instead, Romano felt like he was the one dying.

Of course, the second best always last the longest in this world. That was the irony of it all. The ones who weren't stronger, the ones who weren't nicer, the ones who couldn't do anything right, were always the ones who ended up living, and mourning over the end of the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve China, as well as other countries mentioned!  
> Also, I only call Ita-chan Veneziano whenever his brother is in a main part of the story. Any other time, only his brother calls him that, and he's known as Italy in the stor-ee. Kay?  
> Oh yeah, also, I don't swear, so none of the language Roma is known for.  
> AND I don't do the tics or anything, so no ve~, aru, aiya, or any of that stuff.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to know what was in that letter, just say so, and I'll make a chapter of Ita-chan's letter.
> 
> Anyway, did I make you cry? That honestly wasn't the goal, I just like stories where main characters die.
> 
> BUUUUUUTTTTTTT, if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Four Thousand Years After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it doesn't seem like this, I put (much) more effort into this story that my other. That had a lot of dialogue compared to this one, it was harder to write the details for it.  
> The funny thing is, I wrote most of this when I was REALLY tired. (But in all honesty, I didn't even really try with the last one)
> 
> Also, I would suggest reading this while listening to Aiyaa Four Thousand Years.

China stared blankly at the full moon above him, blinking. Memories flashed through his mind, and he frowned slightly, sighing as he remembered raising Japan. The two of them had such a rocky relationship, he missed the good old days, like when he found Japan in the bamboo, even if Japan had done some things that were rude in China's opinion, despite the fact he probably didn't realize any of it.

China's small frown turned into a light smile, a bitter one. It was too late to fix his relationship with Japan. After everything, including the recent fight over islands, which Japan ended up winning, much to China's devastation, China knew that it was impossible for him and Japan to ever have a good relationship.

China, still staring up at the black sky and the bright white moon hovering among the darkness, started coughing, and fell to his knees in a hacking fit, covering his mouth with his hand. When he pulled his hand away, there was a mix of ash and blood on it, and sadness glinted in his dark eyes. He knew what was happening, of course he did, it had been going on for about the last 15 years. He knew that his land had too much pollution, that if he didn't do anything, the people on it, and everything there, would die. 

Still, he never did anything. He assumed he would be fine for a bit, but before he knew it, it had all grown too quickly, and he wasn't able to do anything. He had to watch his country, the one he was so proud of, for so long, slowly disappear and die off. His people had already used up almost all of the water clean enough for drinking, and his whole economy was collapsing, neither slowly nor quickly. Everything in itself happened suddenly, he was surprised the others weren't asking him if his boss was working on dissolving the country.

The thought of disappearing scared him, but China knew that it happened to all of them, and he was almost grateful for being able to disappear after time. It was hard on a country, being "immortal". Many of the countries had actually tried killing themselves, some more than others, but even if they succeeded, as long as their country was still there, they would just be healed.

China himself had learned, over the time he had been a country, to accept everything as it comes, and not dwell on past mistakes and regrets. He was one of the oldest, being around for almost 5000 years, but there were times he wish his country would just disappear so that he didn't have to deal with any of it anymore. 

Now that it was happening, though, he almost regretted ever wishing that.

China looked down at his hand, still holding that blood and ash, and he stood up, ignoring it, as he took one last glance at the silver moon, before turning around and walking away. he needed to find his boss, to confirm what they both knew was coming.

China didn't want to deal with it anymore, and he made up his mind. The next time it happened, his decision would be made, and he wouldn't have to worry about what was plaguing his mind for such a long time anymore.

~...~

"Hey, Japan?" China had changed. About a week had passed since that night under the moon, and China was acting a bit different, in a better way.

Japan turned, confused, to see the Chinese man staring at the floor.

"China?" He asked. Even though him and China were more along the lines of "enemies" than "friends", he wanted to be polite, so he continued, in a simple tone, "What is it that you need?"

China awkwardly glanced at Japan. "Listen, I know we're enemies, but I need to tell you something. I have a request, just one request. After this, I'll never bother you again. Ever."

"Well, what is this request of yours?" There was a small glimmer in China's dark eyes, as if remembering good times, and a slight, almost invisible, smile appeared on his face.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to join me in staring up at the moon, the same one we always gazed at so long ago."

Japan couldn't say he wasn't surprised. He never expected China to ask him this after everything between them, but he couldn't say he wasn't happy about it. He smiled, and nodded.

"Sure." His response was simple, but it secretly made China relieved. He would feel better if, for at least a minute, Japan and himself weren't enemies. Hopefully then, Japan would be able to think of China, and not immediately remember the all-too-familiar wars between the two countries.

"Thank you. Just go to the spot, you should remember it." In fact, Japan did remember what China meant. It was a place that only the two of them knew about, and reminded him of times when his relationship with China wasn't bad. How could he forget it, anyway?

"Okay," Japan said, nodding. "Now, if you don't mind, I promised Italy I would go somewhere with him for a bit, so I must be off. I guess, goodbye, for now." Japan walked away, leaving China there.

"Yes, goodbye Japan. At least this isn't the last time I'll say those words. . . not yet." And China then turned around and walked away, his eyes and face showing no emotion.

But there was emotion on them. If one were to look close enough, they would recognize the faint and bittersweet way China's lips were slightly tipped into a smile, and they would see the small sparkle in his eyes, partially hidden by an almost opaque cloud, a mix of sadness and emptiness, as if China was trying to convince himself there was no reason to be sad and happy at the same time, and coming so close to hiding his emotions.

~...~

"So, you really did come." A general sentence that was said often, but depending on the situation, could hide many meanings. In this case, it was hiding emotion through the tone. Sounding bored and plain, the faked tone was hiding the relief in China's voice as the other nation appeared from the shadow of a tree.

"Yeah," Japan replied, walking over to where China was seated on the grass.

"Remember how we used to come here, and I would tell you the stories about the stars and sky?"

"Yes, I do. Why did you want me to come here, though? I'm a bit curious."

China just smiled and turned his gaze back to the dark night sky. "No particular reason. It's just, we've never had the best relationship, and this might be the last chance I ever get to meet you, and not have that meeting based around claiming islands, or anything. Speaking of islands, what have you done with them?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing much. People have been flocking around them for the past while, wanting to check them out, so we haven't really had the time or the space to do much with them yet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Silence took over the air as Japan quietly sat down next to the older country, and joined him in staring up at the sky. "So, China, what was the story about that star? I still can't remember it."

China laughed. "Still? I told you that story almost as many times as years I've been a country! You should've kept it in your head!"

"I'm sorry, it just always slipped my mind."

"Don't worry. That was one of my favorite stories anyway, I like telling it." And in that moment, everything was perfect, and the two were able to forget about their disputes as they enjoyed the peaceful feeling in the air.

But perfection is like a flower, it must wither at some point. And this time, it was withering quickly, but invisibly, not giving the keeper of that flower any hints as to what was happening with that flower of perfection.

~...~

China sighed as England and France continued to fight. They were in the middle of a world meeting, and China had a bad feeling about how it would end. He usually did, but this time, it was different. As if one of the countries wouldn't be going home that day. Opening his mouth, China was about to speak, to remind the fighting Europeans that they were in the middle of a meeting, and were supposed to be trying to talk about and solve the world's problems, but was cut off as he burst into a fit of coughing. Immediately, he shielded his mouth with his hand.

"China, dude, are you okay?" America asked. 

China tried to answer in between his hacking, but all he got out was "I'm o-," before his cough no longer allowed him to speak. It worried the other countries. What was happening with China?

China's coughing soon calmed down, and he took a couple deep breaths, before looking back down to his hand, still positioned in front of his face. He slowly pulled it away, revealing the mixture of blood and ash that was now so familiar to the ancient country. Several countries gasped, but China simply used his sleeve to wipe a bit of blood off of his chin.

"Guess it's time, huh?" He asked himself quietly. "I made the promise, after all."

"China? What are you talking about?" China looked up to see who had spoken, and came face-to-face with Japan. China smiled, though it was bittersweet.

"You know, Japan, that look on your face doesn't match you." China paused, a couple of tears forming on the edges of his eyes. He turned to face Russia. "Well, if Canada was right, then I'll be Russian in only a bit, won't I?" Russia just gave China a confused look, but Canada understood what China meant. His eyes widened.

"Wait, Ch-China-" Canada was cut off as China uttered two last sentences.

"And now, with these words, I officially dissolve Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó, the People's Republic of China. Goodbye, everyone." And with that, the tears flowed, as China disappeared into thin air, neither slowly, nor quickly.

The end of China had finally come, four thousand years after its beginning, and the tears China had spilled only moments before were the only proof that he ever was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I got after listening to Aiyaa Four Thousand Years and learning stuff about China. I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, about the fight over the islands, I know currently, the two countries are having a "little" dispute over them, but I'm not sure who will end up winning the islands, or if one side's already one.
> 
> Also, to anyone who wants the explanation for China saying to Russia "Well, if Canada was right, then I'll be Russian in only a bit, won't I?" basically, I have a headcanon that anytime a country is dissolved, or a capital (because I have the capitals get their own personifications) disappears (only when the country no longer needs their help. The capitals' main purpose is to be an assistant to the country they are the capital of, but once they are no longer needed, even if the country doesn't want it, they disappear), they are reborn, as a citizen of the country that they loved the most (Not like the land, like as in the personification {so, if you're a FrUK shipper, think of it this way. If France were to no longer be a country, he would disappear, but be reborn as an Englishman}).  
> I also wrote a story where Canada was the one to figure this out, hence China mentioning him.  
> But to put it simply, I was implying RoChu (They weren't in a relationship in this, but China loved Russia, and that's how he told him).
> 
> And if I made anyone cry, I'm totally not sorry. lol. (I promise I won't kill off anyone in the next story though)
> 
> Next story will focus around a couple of the Nordics!


	4. I Really Like You

The door to the little coffee shop opened with the jingle of a little bell, the newest customer being hit with the warmth of the heating, the cold from outside melting away as he sauntered inside and leaving snow from his boots scattered on the already wet floor from others who had come in earlier. A couple people looked up, but then immediately back down as they could already recognize the gravity-defying hair of the man who walked in. He was a regular, one who had been coming every day to the little shop on the corner of one of the many little streets for at least five months now. Everyone who had ever been to that coffee shop in the time since he first came knew who he was.

But even if it was his first time appearing in the simple wooden and glass door, they would still know him as Mathias Køhler, as he was popular enough among the locals as it was. The energetic, seemingly permanently smiling, and social man was the closest thing to a celebrity that the town would ever get.

But even though he seemed perfect on the outside, Mathias could also be very hard to get along with, his stubborn and bossy attitude being a main factor in this, and one person knew this all too well.

Lukas sighed as he noticed Mathias, and simply continued to act if Mathias was not there. He washed down the counter, which someone had accidentally spilled a bit of their coffee onto, as they were in a rush, and didn't even glance up as the taller man walked up to the counter.

Mathis slightly tilted his head in confusion. Lukas usually didn't ignore him, maybe something was making him mad? Mathias didn't know, and Lukas was too hard to read anyway. He wasn't even going to try anymore.

"Hey, Um, Lukas?" Mathias asked. Lukas still didn't look up at him. "Lukaaaaaass~?" Mathias tried several times to get the barista to look up at him, yet failed every time. He sighed and turned around, going over to a table.

"Fine then," he said loudly, trying once again to get Lukas' attention. "Guess I'll just sit here and be bored until you pay attention to me~"

When the Norwegian still didn't look up, Mathias left out a small 'huff', and sat down, giving up. He thought about whining to Tino, a friend of his, and the owner of the coffee shop, that Lukas wasn't paying attention to him, but he had no idea where his Finnish friend was, and didn't want to get into another mishap with the back area in the shop.

It wasn't his fault he hose not to pay attention to the sign saying 'Employees Only'. It was fate's. Nobody ever believed him when he said that though, which, in his opinion, sucked.

Mathias sat there for who knows how long, looking back and forth between the Norwegian who was still so blatantly ignoring him, and the marble table he was sitting at. His head was propped up with the palm of his hand, his elbow leaning on the table, and he was bored out of his mind.

During one of Mathias' glances at Lukas, he noticed that the other man's eyes caught his own, and held for a moment, one so small most people wouldn't notice it. Mathias blinked, and Lukas looked away, but even the small glance at the violet eyes most, not including Mathias, would describe as 'cold', caused a slightly visible, dusty pink to tint the Dane's cheeks. Ah yes, nothing better than having a crush on the barista at the local coffee shop who seemed to hate you, am I right?

To Mathias, his situation sounded like something straight from a full-out sappy romance novel, and in a normal case he would laugh it off, say something like,

"Oh, there's no way something so stupid would happen to me!" He was pretty sure he had even said those exact words to a friend a couple months ago.

Of course, though, Mathias was very wrong when he said that. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, ever. 

The jingle of the door's bell caught Mathias' attention, and he turned to see Emil, Lukas' younger Icelandic half-brother, step casually into the shop, out of the cold snow and winter weather. He walked immediately up to the counter, and Mathias could tell that Lukas was not pleased.

"What the heck, Emil?" he heard Lukas ask. "You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!"

"Sorry," Emil responded, though he didn't sound like he meant it. "Leon and I just hanged out for a bit."

Lukas sighed. "You're turning more and more into him every day. Listen, Emil, I don't want you becoming a sarcastic little delinquent like him, I bet you don't want me to lock you in the house until you go to college."

Emil just stuck his tongue out at his older brother, and walked towards the back of the shop, entering the green door with the "infamous" 'Employees Only' sign nailed to it.

Mathias didn't pay much attention to the brothers' bickering. Anyone who was somebody knew those two didn't really see eye to eye. At all. Some would say Lukas was over-reacting, and others wouldn't care, saying that Emil was just being a hormonal teenager.

Mathias was neither of the two, because he just thought it made Lukas cuter when he seemed so over-protective of his younger brother.

As Mathias sat there, contemplating what he could possibly do to actually get Lukas to talk to him, his mind began focusing on other things. The people at the coffee shop, the smells of pastries, the music playing on the radio. It was if the Dane's original intentions were to sit there and take in the setting, even if they really were just to see Lukas.

Many of the playing songs in the background of the cheery coffee shop were popular, ones most people knew. A couple of them were ones that were from a couple of years ago, or an entire different time period, but Mathias knew each and ever tune that he heard.

There were perks with being friends with a hyper American who liked music too much.

Mathias swapped between humming along to, and whistling to each new song that played, some of which he knew so well he was able to continue his humming sub-consciously whilst doing other things, such as chatting with his friend, Gilbert, who had stopped in with Elizaveta, his girlfriend. Mathias thought they made a really cute couple.

After they left, Mathias was left by himself again, not wanting to bother anyone else, and just continued to sit at the table while listening to the music. He eventually started tapping the table to the beat of each song as well.

A certain song came on, one Mathias knew Lukas didn't like very much. Lukas didn't like pop music in general though, so the fact he was no a fan of the current song playing didn't bother the tall Dane.

It was a very catchy song in Mathias' opinion, a little song by Carly Rae Jepson called I Really Like You. As soon as it started, Mathias was sure he heard a small groan, and turned to see a not-so-very-pleased Norwegian behind the counter.

Getting an idea in his head, even if it probably wasn't the best, Mathias walked up to the counter, and started singing along quietly, directly to Lukas, making sure to start singing at a certain line.

"... It's way too soon, I know this isn't love, but I need to tell you something. I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?" Mathias winked as he sang, and he grinned as he saw Lukas' cheeks start to turn a shade of pink.

Lukas then promptly hit the Dane on the head, and forcefully dragged him out of the coffee shop. Mathias just laughed and went with it, and once Lukas shoved him out, right before he closed the door, Mathias made one last comment. One that clearly exposed the blush on the Norwegian man's cheeks.

"Oh, and Norge, I wasn't lying! I really do like you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little DenNor thing that was originally for a contest on Wattpad.
> 
> I decided to scrap my plans for now, and write this instead of a different one-shot. I have a couple different ones I'm working on, but I'm not sure which I'll put out first. It would require actually finishing them. XD


	9. Ummmm......

Listen, you guys, I have like 10 million drafts in this story right now, but the fact of the matter is, I'm not in the Hetalia fandom anymore. Sure, I still like some of the characters and ships, but I've moved onto other things. (Considering how many angsty Karamatsu-centric fanfic tabs I have open right now though, it's safe to say that I still love angst) Hetalia just, isn't one of my fandoms anymore. I make myself cringe a lot whenever I read my old stories, or see how I used to behave, but I'm not going to delete them because I want to look back at how I've improved over the years. So yeah, I don't know how obvious it is by this point, but don't expect me to write anymore. This story will always remain unfinished, so sorry. I might publish my ideas for the one-shots I had started, as well as my notes, but who knows. I might not (I'm definitely going to do it for And The World Comes Tumbling Down, tho).  
I'll be updating my bio, and if you ever want to know where my interests are headed, don't forget to ask.  
Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot will be one featuring the Italia brothers!


End file.
